warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Duck/Quotes
Little Duck quotes. In Fortuna Introduction *''"Well well well. Another Tenno. This ain't my usual line a work, y'understand. I'm not from around here. But I got a fast tractor and know how to jump a rail, so a new friend in Cetus set me up with all this. Name's Little Duck: fortune hunter, rail agent and the girl your Mumsie warned you about. And, now, somehow, the local Quill-endorsed purveyor of amps and assorted paraphernalia. So, what'll it be?"'' Greetings *''"Ready to dance on some faces?"'' *''"If Solaris United is gonna be what it once was, things need getting done. Run your optics over this."'' *''"Been seein' a lot of your kind since a certain incident with a blind girl and a Void Gate."'' *''"We keep meeting like this, people are gonna talk."'' Farewells *''"Cheers."'' Ranking up Viewing rewards *''"Any of this useful?"'' When talking to her as a Warframe *''"I deal with people, not machines, mate."'' *''"Can't say I like the way you look, if you catch my drift."'' *''"You don't know the Quills. If you knew the Quills, they'd have mentioned your name. You'd best be goin'."'' *''"If you knew who I was, who I represent, you wouldn't have walked in here lookin' like that."'' Shadow exclusive dialog Re-introduction *''"Well. This is me. What? Didn't expect me to be so pretty? I put in a lot of miles in this rig. Some days it shows."'' Greetings *''"Spoke to The Business lately? How is he? Does he ever...? Nevermind. You and me, we need to talk."'' *''"Me old mate. 'Tween you and me, I ain't just here just to sell this stuff. There's... somethin' to this place. Somethin' other. I'm stickin' around 'til I crack it."'' *''"Hotshot! The once and future maker of all trouble. Pull up a pew."'' *''"So here we are: just the two of us, and me with somethin' to make your day. Check this out."'' *''"What kept you, hotshot?" From Fortuna Fragments *"Quills want me sellin' arms to the Tenno. Back in Fortuna. Not bloody likely. Quills. Shady, side-mouthed, doubletalking, ambidexter-feeling muckers. Never trust anyone who don't speak plain. Told 'em thanks but hop it. I'd a previous commitment: a contract to extract a Corpus defector name of Jubb Lott. Quill smiled that smile. The smile I hate the most. The smile of a body who thinks 'e's two steps ahead. The more I think about it, the more I know he was. Pratoo. That was his name. Quill Pratoo Secondary sahd."'' *'JUBB LOTT:' "Today?! I didn't know you were coming today!" LITTLE DUCK: "That's how hostile extractions typically work, Jubb! (blam) Unless! (blam) you'd like! (blam) to pencil me in! (blam) for a two-thirty next week! (blam) Maybe copy in your supervisor and half the security team?" JUBB LOTT: "AAGH!" LITTLE DUCK: "What is their problem?!" JUBB LOTT: "I MEAN ALL MY FILES ARE STILL IN MY OFFICE! YOU KNOW: THE WHOLE REASON YOU'RE DOING THIS?" LITTLE DUCK: "What files? I wasn't told about any files!" JUBB LOTT: "That's because I didn't tell them!" LITTLE DUCK: "Tell who? Tell who, Jubb!" JUBB LOTT: "The Quills, alright? The Quills!" "And that's when it all make a cruddy kind of mucking sense. I'd been set up." *''"It was hairy but I managed to get us behind a sealed bulkhead, and into Lott's office."'' LITTLE DUCK: "They don't fight like this for mid-level pencilnecks! Who are you?" JUBB LOTT: "Jubb. Lott. Secondary Sub-Architect of Nef Anyo's Venusian Restoration. I... have information." "And then he said it." JUBB LOTT: "For Solaris United." "And then he got killed." JUBB LOTT: "Unf!" *''"So. Solaris United was on its feet again. I've got friends in Fortuna. The first time SU tried to knock the crown off Nef's head it almost got every last one of them killed. Some of them, it did. (pause) Biz once told me how he survives atrocity. "If there's a fire on Deck 12, you seal off Deck 12. You don't go in. That's how you burn up. You wait 'til the fire's starved of oxygen. That's when you go in, assess the damage and clean up." I can't seal off Deck 12. Deck 12 is where I live."'' LITTLE DUCK: "What information? Tell me! Now! (blam blam)" JUBB LOTT: "Nef. Vallis. Orb Mothers... It's been developed..." LITTLE DUCK: "What? What's been developed?!" JUBB LOTT: "Shielding... Satellites... The Orb Mothers... cannot be..." LITTLE DUCK: "Jubb? What? The Orb Mothers cannot be what? Jubb!" *''"Biz saved me from a life of swabbing latrines on Phobos. He made me what I am. But only because I left before I became what he was. Now... now I had to go back. Everything Jubb knew... Biz had to know. Yoodi had to know. They, and everyone in Fortuna, could be proper beached if I didn't. Pencilnecks like Jubb don't rick their hide unless they mean it. Whatever Nef was doin' with those Orb Mothers would be a hammer on the head of SU. Had to go back. If I didn't, if somethin' happened to Fortuna, I'd never sleep proper again. So. No more treasure hunting for LD. No more rescues. Back to where it all happened, and the hope that this time it wasn't burning, and me along with it."'' Category:Quotes